Duel (zzzzz)
Duel (zzzzz) is played exactly like the first season of the US game show, except without presses. After the first duel, the hosting was transferred to palmercomm. __TOC__ Leaderboard *1. gamefreak2005 - 1 duel - $20,000 *2. mastercards56 - 0 duels - $0 Duel 1 - Ryan (gamefreak2005) vs. Ian (mastercards56) The duel lasted for 12 questions. Question 1 *'Ian': 10 chips *'Ryan': 10 chips *'Jackpot': $0 The American game show Set for Life is based on the UK game show with what name? *A) Set for Life *B) For the Rest of your Life *C) Light Stick *D) Guardian Angel * *'Ian': B *'Ryan': A, B Correct Answer: B''' Question 2 *'''Ian: 10 chips *'Ryan': 9 chips *'Jackpot': $5,000 Duel Math: # of cups in a quart + # of Star Wars films = ? *A) 10 *B) 12 *C) 14 *D) 16 * *'Ian': A *'Ryan': A, B, C, D Correct Answer: A''' Question 3 *'''Ian: 10 chips *'Ryan': 6 chips *'Jackpot': $20,000 What car, known as both the Tin Lizzie and Flivver'', was the first car to be mass-produced?'' *A) Ford Model A *B) Ford Model N *C) Ford Model S *D) Ford Model T * *'Ian': D *'Ryan': D Correct Answer: D''' Question 4 *'''Ian: 10 chips *'Ryan': 6 chips *'Jackpot': $20,000 What 1978 horror film stars Nick Castle, Tony Moran, and Tommy Lee sharing the role of an escapee from a psychatric hospital? *A) Halloween *B) Scream *C) Scary Movie *D) The Grudge * *'Ian': A *'Ryan': A Correct Answer: A''' Question 5 '''Note: Because Ian was temporarily banned from Net Games, Johnny (johnny198724) took his place until Question 9, at which point Ian could answer again. *'Ian/Johnny': 10 chips *'Ryan': 6 chips *'Jackpot': $20,000 Which of these makes an annual appearance at Gobbler's Knob? *A) Smoky Bear *B) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *C) Punxsutawney Phil *D) National Thanksgiving Turkey * *'Ian': C *'Ryan': C, D Correct Answer: C''' Question 6 *'''Ian: 10 chips *'Ryan': 5 chips *'Jackpot': $25,000 Duel Math: # of keys on a piano - # of strings on a violin = ? *A) 78 *B) 80 *C) 82 *D) 84 * *'Ian/Johnny': D *'Ryan': C, D Correct Answer: D''' Question 7 *'''Ian: 10 chips *'Ryan': 4 chips *'Jackpot': $30,000 What Harry Potter movie was delayed until July 2009 in a move made by Warner Bros. Studios? *A) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *B) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *C) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *D) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * *'Ian/Johnny': C *'Ryan': C Correct Answer: C''' Question 8 *'''Ian: 10 chips *'Ryan': 4 chips *'Jackpot': $30,000 In computer terms, how many bytes equal a kilobyte? *A) 8'' *B) ''100 *C) 1,024 *D) 1,000,024 * *'Ian/Johnny': C *'Ryan': C Correct Answer: C''' Question 9 '''NOTE: At this point, Ian could answer questions again. *'Ian': 10 chips *'Ryan': 4 chips *'Jackpot': $30,000 The instant messaging program ICQ was initially released in what year? *A) 1994 *B) 1996 *C) 1998 *D) 2000 * *'Ian': B *'Ryan': B Correct Answer: B''' Question 10 *'''Ian: 10 chips *'Ryan': 4 chips *'Jackpot': $30,000 On March 13, 2007, what company filed a lawsuit against YouTube and its parent company Google for copyright infringement? *A) Viacom, Inc. *B) IO Group, Inc. *C) The Walt Disney Company *D) NBC Universal * *'Ian': A *'Ryan': A Correct Answer: A''' Question 11 *'''Ian: 10 chips *'Ryan': 4 chips *'Jackpot': $30,000 Which of these is celebrated on June 18th? *A) Down Syndrome Awareness Day *B) Down Syndrome Pride Day *C) Autism Awareness Day *D) Autism Pride Day * *'Ian': D *'Ryan': D Correct Answer: D''' Question 12 *'''Ian: 10 chips *'Ryan': 4 chips *'Jackpot': $30,000 In the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series, Buffy and a group of loyal friends form what group? *A) Scooby Gang *B) Shaggy Gang *C) Scrappy Gang *D) Mystery Gang * *'Ian': B, C, D *'Ryan': A Correct Answer: A''' Ryan won the duel and $20,000 after twelve questions. The jackpot was raised to '''$45,000. Category:Zzzzz's Game Shows Category:Cancelled Netgames